1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response time, and good brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics. They also produce full-color images.
An organic light-emitting device includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer including an emission layer between the anode and the cathode. A hole transport region may be positioned between the anode and the emission layer, and an electron transport region may be positioned between the emission layer and the cathode. Holes from the anode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons from the cathode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers (e.g., the holes and the electrons), are recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. When excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.